Snowball
by Twisha
Summary: Just some tumblr drabbles to get me back in writing form. First Prompt: "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!" Or, kid!Bucky thinks Kid!Steve is a dumbass punk. He's not wrong. If you have a prompt you would like to see me write, feel free to leave a review and tell me. I need the practice and like making people happy.
1. Chapter 1

Stay down, kid.

The McMillans were bad news and anyone with a brain knew it You couldn't hardly tell 'em apart, each one big, mean, and dumber than a box o'rocks. Joey was fifteen for Christ's sake.

Bucky was almost twelve and any one of 'em could easily clean his clock, so what the hell did this punk think he was doin'?

One of the brothers shifted enough for Bucky to see the broken sled and crying girl a few yards beyond the tussle. That gave him enough of an idea about the situation to draw some conclusions. Laughing bullies, broken toy, idiot kid who thought himself sixty pounds of superhero.

Bucky shouldn't get involved.

Thankfully, it looked like it was winding down. The blond kid had a bloody nose and was sitting ass deep in a pile of greyish slush, but he didn't look too bad, considering. The thugs were starting to look bored even, turning away, ready to terrorize somebody else…

Then Bucky saw what the kid was doing behind his back. Aw, hell.

"Don't do it, kid," Bucky murmured, "Don't you dare throw that snowba…"

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Somebody better call the Priest for last rites 'cause those Joes were gonna murder the boy if he threw…

Dammit.

An hour later Bucky was working on getting his wind back around his own busted nose, which was paired with what felt like one hell of a shiner. The dumbass who had joined him in what had to be the dirtiest alleyway in Brooklyn sported a split lip and a goose egg blossoming above his left eyebrow. They were lucky, it would have been far worse had the cops not happened by and run them all off.

"A shrimp like you's gonna get yourself killed if you keep messin' with the likes of them," Bucky yelled. "What are you, some kinda idiot?"

The kid stuck his pointy chin out about a mile or so and said, "It's not right, what they did," as if that made any damn difference. Bucky had learned years ago that right or wrong didn't ever really figure into who ended up on top. This kid was just too damn young.

"I'm ten," blondie maintained, "I know what I'm about."

"You're about to get your ass pummeled if you keep acting the way you did today," Bucky answered. "Nobody likes those fellas but there's not much we can do about it. You gotta Think before you can pull that sort of shit, God almighty…"

The kid gasped at Bucky's blasphemy and turned his head up, perhaps in an attempt to hide his flushed cheeks. After a second or two he blinked and his eyes focused on something above their heads. The kid had a really nice smile.

"I think I've got an idea."

The McMillan boys stopped coming around after a few weeks of being bombarded with gravel-filled snowballs from the fire escapes every time they turned around. They said it was because they didn't wanna play with little kids when there were more important things to be doing, but everyone in the neighborhood knew the truth.

"That was a pretty good idea, Steve," Bucky admitted, legs dangling from the grill as he watched the older boys disappear around the corner.

"I've got more," Steve answered with that wicked grin of his.

This kid was going to be the death of him.


	2. Within Reason

Prompt: Stucky, "It could be worse." In which Tony learns that if he's not prepared to take it, he should not dish it out.

"It could be worse," the engineer murmured around the tool in his mouth as he lifted Bucky's arm to get a better angle on the connection between metal and flesh. He looked more ridiculous than normal.

"It could also be a hell of a lot better!" Bucky snapped as the movement tugged painfully on flesh that Bucky wasn't used to possessing. "I'm a fucking DAME, Stark. My goddamn dick is GONE."

"Bucky...:" Steve pleaded.

"You've got nice tits though," Stark pressed. He fiddled with something Bucky couldn't see but which sent a shot of electricity down Bucky's spine.

"FUCK," Bucky swore.

"TONY!" Steve admonished. "Could you please at least pretend not to be a complete ass for a bit? This isn't funny."

"You're right Capsicle, this isn't funny," Tony continued, "This is fucking hilarious, for a large number of reasons, foremost among them is because it's not happening to me."

Bucky bit his lip in aggravation. Stark was being more of a shit than usual, probably because of his intense hatred for anything magic and thus his relative uselessness in this situation. Bruce and Thor were closeted together with the (only slightly damaged) perpetrator, so there was nothing really to be done about Bucky's condition at the moment.

But Tony really shouldn't be such a dick.

Steve, of course, was worried sick because it was Bucky. The mother-henning that was half endearing, half exasperating, was turned up to the max. Poor guy really needed to get laid. Unfortunately, Bucky really wasn't in a position to…

"Hey, Steve, you remember that little room we stayed in with Peggy in Calais? The one above the whorehouse?"

Steve's immediate flush told Bucky he did indeed remember that weekend, most likely better than Bucky did at this point. The widening eyes and slight shake of that blond head told Bucky that Steve had also figured out what Bucky was trying to do, and did not entirely approve. Bucky decided that he didn't care, he was bored and horny and Stark was just begging for a smackdown. Tony was about to learn more about his 'dear aunt Peggy' than he had ever wanted to know.

"Remember that thing she taught us to do with our tongues, the one that made her all...?"

"Oh my God!" Tony sputtered, flinging his tools everywhere in his rush to escape. "I did NOT just hear that, JARVIS, delete that from the record. On second thought, delete it from the record and begin calculations for the manufacture of a viable formula for actual brain bleach…" Bucky chuckled as his fellow Avenger's voice faded.

"That wasn't very nice, Buck," Steve said.

"I don't care," Bucky answered, pulling his lover into his temporarily feminine chest "And you never answered my question."

"I remember…"

Bucky kissed Steve before whispering in his still beet-red ear, "Show me…"

As far as Bucky was concerned, Bruce and Thor could take as long as they wanted.

Within reason.


End file.
